The Human Pedigree Analysis Resource (HPAR) was established in 1999 and has been fully operational since 2001. The HPAR was established to develop database tools and methods for the collection and analysis of pedigree data. In particular, this facility currently supports the Human Clinical Cancer Genetics clinics for breast/ovarian and colorectal cancers. This shared resource has been successful in providing automated and standardized tools for pedigree data collection and for analysis of the data. During the current cycle, we plan the further development of specimen tracking database systems and implementation of risk assessment tools for the Human Clinical Cancer Genetics high-risk clinic. The facility provides data management support for the collection and analysis of family history information, clinical and laboratory tracking information, and laboratory results. The database management tools for all projects are being created with user friendly interfaces. These tools facilitate the transcription of information about cancer and other conditions from families and results from genetic studies into databases that can subsequently be used for pedigree drawing, the tracking and management of biospecimens, and the management of genetic information. Database management tools for capturing and storing pedigree information have been completed. Tracking databases have been implemented in the breast/ovarian clinic and the colorectal clinic to monitor tumor blocks and mutation analyses. Finally, we have also created a link between our core software and the BRCAPRO software from Duke University (Parmigiani et al., 1998), which assesses the likelihood that a woman carries a BRCA1 or BRCA2 mutation, given a limited family history. The HPAR staff includes 2.5 programmer analysts, 1 coder/trainer, and 1 data manager. The total hours of usage increased from 9 per month to 99 per month over the first 6 months of operation. The HPAR currently has 13 users from 13 programs. 92% of the users have peer-reviewed funding. The current funding of the HPAR is from the CCSG (36%), user fees (54%), and MDACC (10%).